fire & ice
by evilmastermind2000
Summary: ever notice the little kitten in the chamber of frozen blades episode? what will his life be when he decided to explore the land of ooo. sorry if the summary sucks, my first story.
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys, this is my first story, note that I can only release 1 chapter every weekend. Please review me if there's any errors in my fanfic. Hope you like it!

"Gunter! Where do you get this feline!" yelled the ice king. It was a long day after his fight from Finn and Jake when they discovered his chamber of the frozen blades.

"squawk squawk" squawk Gunter.

"you found it in the middle of the forest?" the ice king was confused of how Gunter got the kitten inside the egg, the ice king was very disappointed that Gunter was lying that she's pregnant. He started walking around thinking about what she's done.

"Gunter, im very disappointed of you, im going to have to take it where you took him." He reached his hands for the kitten but Gunter slapped his hands and hissed at him. The ice king became furious and zapped his ice powers on Gunter. He grabbed the kitten and he was just about to take it back to the forest, until he looked into the eyes, big sparkling crystal blue eyes the kitten haves. The ice king tries to resists it cuteness, but he started to feel sorry for it.

"you know, you don't belong here, but when I look into your eyes, I see you as a grown up helping me stop Finn and Jake for making us stop kidnapping beautiful princesses." The kitten started to purr to him, it liked what he says, the ice king was surprised of how the feline love what he does in his spare time, he was very happy he started shedding tears.

"you know, you can be just the right cat to help me out on my kidnapping next year, I know your kind very well," he raises him up like he was the new lion king. "I shall call you shegorath."

I know, it's a reference from the elder scrolls, but shegorath is such a cool name, and his also my favorite video game character.

Hope you guys like it, hello from the cook islands!


	2. Chapter 2 the chance

Kia orana (that's cook island Maori for hello) its evilmastermind back again! Just to let you know that shegorath is a male so you wont get confused of the gender and fanart is accepted, so please if you have fanart please request me! So sitback and enjoy.

1 year later…

It was quite in the ice kingdom. Shegorath was praying to the ice god, creator of the ice kingdom. He was like a human now, stands upright and all these stuff that humans can do. He also wears a blue cloak like the ice king.

After he was praying the ice king walked in to see what's he doing. "hi shegorath" said the ice king. "do you need anything I could help?" no thanks" replied shegorath. "have you kidnapped any princesses yet?" "I was going to till Finn and Jake the frog ruined it!" Yelled the ice king in rage, shegorath raise his eyebrows by surprise. "well I was thinking that maybe.." shegorath thinks that the ice king might not like the question his going to say, but that's always what he always wanted to do. He pursed his lips very tight till he was ready to say his question. "want to do what?" questioned the ice king.

ice king ignores it and grabs a coffee cup and start to pour his hazelnut coffee in. he was just about to take a sip till shegorath rushed… "I will like to get out of the ice kingdom to live somewhere!" the ice king dropped his coffee on the ground and the glass breaks and coffee spilled over the floor. Shegorath lowered his head in shame. "that.. I don't know what to say.." groaned the ice king , shegorath knew it was a bad question. "well, its just that when your mother died from illness she always want you to stay with her always." Shegorath remembered what happened to gunter to her serious illness after she died."well mum didn't say that she wont let me live somewhere else to have my own life." Said shegorath

"well im not going to let you die from angry wolves and bandits like last time." Shegorath started to get annoyed with him and gave him and annoyed face. "what's wrong with you ice king, your like my dad but a bad one, Im 15 cat years now and your not letting me go build a house or something, what's wrong with you?" everybody stood silent, shegorath sighed and ice king rubbed his eyes from a tear. "look im sorry "apologies shegorath. The ice king raised his head up and opened his mouth. "I can let you do it shegorath." Shegorath raised his eyebrows very surprised and his mouth opened, he finally has a chance to go. Shegorath grabbed his bag with all his stuff that he put inside. "wait before you go take this." Ice king pulled out a ring from his pocket. "is it a engagement ring when I found a girl?" questioned shegorath. The ice king laughed from his question. No it's a very special ring I found, and its for you." He grabbed shegoraths hand an place the ring on it "it's a ring that can resist fire, when you wear it, you will be protected from it." Shegorath smiled and gave him a hug. "thanks ice king" he lets go and ran to the nearest forest that he can find. The ice king watched him run and run. "ill see you next time… son."


End file.
